Beautiful
by prettyace
Summary: Ini perdana Jongin jatuh cinta. ia tidak perduli ia terburu buru atau tidak. Ia tidak ambil pusing akan jatuh ke orang salah atau tidak. Karna Kyungsoo, dengan keindahan yang membuat Jongin lupa segalanya, membuat dirinya bersyukur dianugerahi rasa cinta. exo kaisoo genderswitch
1. First Meet

jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. pasalnya, anak kesayangannya sudah dua hari ini tidak selera makan. kerjaannya hanya tertidur lemas di ranjangnya. jongin sudah berusaha membujuknya, bahkan membelikan makanan kesukaannya. namun nihil, anaknya tetap tidak mau makan.

jongin sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi noonanya yang sedang ada urusan di luar kota, menanyakan perihal anaknya. karena biasanya jika Jongin pergi sekolah, Luhanlah yang mengurus anaknya. namun bukannya saran yang iya dapatkan, malah omelan tak henti tentang bagaimana bodohnya Jongin mengurus anaknya padahal Luhan baru meninggalkannya sebentar. setelah mendapat omelan yang membuat telinganya panas, Jongin akhirnya diberikan alamat rumah sakit beserta nama dokter yang harus iya temui.

.

"tuan Kim Jongin?" panggil seorang perawat membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anaknya yang tertidur di dekapannya. Jongin sontak mengangguk dan perawat itu mempersilahkannya masuk menuju ruangan periksa.

'Dokter Do'

itulah tulisan yang tertera di papan pintu masuk. Jongin sedikit merasa cemas tak tahu mengapa namun akhirnya ia membuka pintu.

Seorang dokter wanita sedang menunduk menatap berkas berkas di mejanya dengan serius hingga tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Jongin yang masih menatap canggung ke penjuru ruangan. karena sungguh, Jongin ini anaknya mudah gugup berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang baru. dan ini memang pengalaman pertamanya mengantarkan anaknya untuk periksa ke dokter.

"a-annyeonghasseyo"

karena tidak adanya pergerakan dari si dokter yang menyadari kedatangan Jongin, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara. karena bagaimanapun, anaknya butuh pertolongan sekarang.

Dokter itu sontak mendongak dengan kaget dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kaget. ia kemudian kembali bersikap profesional dan berdiri tegak.

"jiseonghamnida, saya tidak mendengar kedatangan anda. anda tuan Kim? nona Kim Luhan sudah menghubungin saya tadi. silahkan du-"

"apakah aku salah masuk?" gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"maaf?" dokter dihadapannya tampak begitu bingung dengan Jongin yang tiba tiba menatap kosong dan bermonolog sendiri.

jika Jongin dalam keadaan sadar mungkin ia akan tersinggung karena dokter ini tidak menyadari kedatangannya. namun kali ini Jongin benar benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. sesuatu...yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"apakah aku salah masuk ke pintu surga?"

"n-ne?"

.

tbc

lol kalau ada yg tertarik ntar saya lanjutin ^^

ff ini tiba tiba muncuk diotak dan memaksa untuk dituliskan. padahal ff yg lain pada belum kelar kkk

ini pure romance kok gaada sedih sedihnya :") karena didunia nyata udah pada capek sedih kan? lmao

see ya!

ltmsjh


	2. I wanna kiss you

"n-ne?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung remaja dihadapannya. sebenarnya anak ini kenapa sih? aneh sekali perilakunya, batin Kyungsoo.

lama namja didepannya hanya menatap kosong kearahnya. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. apa jangan-jangan ia kerasukan penunggu rumah sakit ini? Kyungsoo mencoba melangkah mendekat untuk menyadarkannya namun sebelum ia berusaha untuk menyentuh bahunya, namja itu tiba tiba tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"j-jangan mendekat!" serunya panik.

Kyungsoo terdiam. ia mengerutkan keningnya, kembali tidak mengerti akan perilaku makhluk didepannya ini. hei, jika ada seseorang yang mengerti apa yang terjadi, bisakah menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo? apa namja ini salah masuk tempat? ini kan bukan tempat rehabilitasi melainkan ruma sakit he-

Kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sesuatu yang berada dalam dekapan namja itu yang tiba tiba menggeliat tidak tenang. dirasa ia harus bertindak cepat, ia kembali mendekat dan mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin-karena mungkin saja namja itu takut padanya-agar dapat mengambil sesuatu yang berada didekapan namja itu untuk memeriksakan kondisinya.

"tenang saja tuan Kim, saya hanya akan memeriksa kondisinya"

kali ini tidak ada penolakan, adik dari nona Kim Luhan itu hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil anaknya namun menatap Kyungsoo intens.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum diantara menahan kegugupannya ditatap seintens itu.

'ya tuhan, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?'

"dokter Do?"

"n-ne?!" Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. ah, ternyata perawat Byun.

"saya sudah mengambil riwayat pasien yang anda butuhkan. sekarang kita bisa memeriksakannya" Byun Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah dua orang yang bertindak canggung didepannya. ada apa ini? batinnya bingung. tak biasanya dokter Do yang proffesional bersikap canggung seperti ini. "apakah saya mengganggu?"

"ah, baiklah. ti-tidak sama sekali" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sesuatu dalam dekapannya kepada perawat Byun.

sementara dua orang partner itu sibuk melakukan sesuatu, Jongin hanya terus berdiri tegak di ujung ruangan dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia alihkan dari seorang berjas putih dan bertubuh mungil yang baru saja ditemuinya.

rambut hitamnya yang tampak halus itu digelung keatas menampilkan leher putihnya..

mata purnama yang tampak sedang serius memperhatikan sesuatu..

pipi yang kemerah merahan itu..

serta bibir berbentuk hati yang ingin sekali Jongin ke-

"tuan kim?"

"y-ya?"

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat wajah seseorang muncuk dihadapannya. ah lagi lagi perawat Byun, berapa orang yang ingin ia kejutkan hari ini?

"anda baik baik saja?"

"hm? ya. aku baik." Jongin berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh-walau tentu saja, usahanya gagal total-karena dokter Do juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

ah.. wajah itu..

"anda yakin? tetapi mengapa anda menatap dokter do dengan pandangan seperti i-"

"aku baik, jadi ada apa?"

perawat Byun mendengus kesal saat Jongin memotong ucapannya, "anda bisa menunggu sebentar diluar. setelah pemeriksaan selesai, saya akan memanggil anda kembali."

"baik aku keluar" Jongin menatap perawat itu balik dengan pandangan kesal. dasar pengganggu, batinnya. namun ia tetap menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

sesampainya diruang tunggu, Jongin merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"ayyo wattdup brader! ada apa? tumben kau menghubungi ku? apa Luhannie titip salam untukku?" sapa seseorang di line seberang sana. Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya malas mendengar nada bicara temannya itu.

"tsk. dalam mimpimu, bocah. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. err...ini penting."

"apa itu?"

"Oh Sehun, jika kau baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang dan tiba tiba ingin menciumnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

tbc

ngakak xD ampun deh karakter jongin disini absurd amat lmao

duh jangan omeli saya karna ini pendek. saya ngetiknya pake hp. jadi begitulah(?)

lagipula memang segaja dibuat shortfict biar lebih buat penasaran kkk

anyyeong!

ltmsjh


	3. Fairy living thing

Jongin menatap monggu yang sedang makan dengan lahap dengan pandangan kosong. ia tidak tahu apa yang diberikan oleh si dokter cantik hingga anaknya bisa kembali seperti ini. yang jelas ia disuruh oleh perawat Byun mencampurkan bubuk itu dalam makanan anaknya.

apa dokter itu memiliki sihir untuk menyelamatkan anakku? ah mungkin saja, wajahnya saja secantik peri. bisa jadi dia benar benar peri yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia. ah.. seandainya saja peri itu bisa menjadi milikku..batin jongin absurd sambil terkikik geli dengan imajinasinya yang mulai menjalar kemana mana.

perkataan Sehun di telfon tadi kembali terngiang di fikirannya.

"m-mwo?! kau sedang sakit atau apa?" seru Sehun heboh di seberang sana.

"aku serius Hun! rasa rasanya aku takkan bisa hidup dengan tenang sebelum menciumnya!" ucap Jongin frustasi. "ada apa denganku?"

"aku tidak percaya ini" terdengar suara sehun yang tertawa terbahak bahak membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, kesal. "Kim Jongin yang selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya hanya diisi dengan belajar dan dance ingin mencium seseorang?! akhirnya buddy! kufikir kau akan mengencani salah satu bukumu itu"

"stop it, Hun! aku butuh saranmu, bukan ejekanmu." Jongin bersumpah ia sedang membayangkan dirinya menggelitiki Sehun sampai ia mati tertawa dalam fikirannya.

"baik baik. jadi aku butuh penjelasanmu dulu. kau menyukai siapa? yang jelas kurasa bukan gadis di sekolah kita karena selama ini kau tak pernah tertarik pada mereka. atau kau menyukai seorang pria?" Sehun kembali tertawa terbahak bahak membuat Jongin mencengkram ponselnya erat, menahan emosinya. anak ini menyebalkan sekali, awas saja. takkan kurestui ia bersama Lu noona, itupun kalau noona mau padanya, batin Jongin.

"Oh Sehun, that's should be the last time I heard you making fun of me, or you'll find Lu noona see your precious-embarassing picture. you got it?"

"oh man dont do that, okay I'm done with it. kau emosian sekali" Sehun berdehem pelan mencoba meredakan tawanya yang masih tersisa. "so? ceritakan padaku."

"she's actually a girl. in fact that she's really like the most beautiful creatures that i've ever seen."

"hmm.. jadi apa yang kau tunggu? dekati saja dia. kufikir takkan susah dengan pesona yang kau miliki-ekhm sorry to say but yeah banyak gadis yang tertarik padamu bukan? " jawab Sehun enteng.

"tapi aku tak bisa bersikap dengan benar dihadapannya. aku sungguh grogi dan jantungku berdebar sangat keras hingga membuatku tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih."

"itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, seperti apa yang kurasakan pada Lulu noona."

"jatuh cinta? like really?"

"yeah." jawab Sehun. "be a confident man, Kim. tanyakan nomer ponselnya dan ajak dia jalan."

"but-"

"tuan Kim" perkataan Jongin terpotong oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya. perawat Byun, lagi lagi dia, Jongin mendengus kesal.

"hun i'll call you later" ucap Jongin seraya mematikan sambungan di ponselnya.

teringat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi, membuat Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi-untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini-salah kan kegugupannya yang bukannya menanyakan nomor ponsel, atau bahkan nama dokter itu namun malah kabur setelah menerima obat dan monggu dalam dekapannya.

sial.

Kim Jongin tidak pernah bertingkah seabsurd ini sebelumnya.

yah, karena ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. he never do.

Dan kali ini ia benar benar terperosok jatuh kedalam pesona that fairy-beauty-living-thing itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Oh man, jika ia seorang dokter, berapa jauh beda umur Jongin dengannya? apa ia sudah punya kekasih? atau...malah sudah menikah?!

memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding.

.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya gelisah, sudah dua jam dia berbaring di ranjangnya dan sampai saat ini ia tidak berhasil memejamkan matanya. biasanya ia akan tertidur dengan cepat sehabis pula dari shift prakteknya, hhh jelas sekali ada yang mengganggu fikirannya. apalagi kalau bukan namja aneh yang datang ke rumah sakit tadi membawa poodle nya yang masuk angin karena terlambat diberi makan. tapi bukan itu masalahnya, yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung adalah sikap namja itu terhadapnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, tiba tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. mengusap wajahnya dan memperhatikan setiap inchi kulitnya-dia sudah melakukan ini tiga kali semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit-terdiam beberapa menit sembari terus mencari kesalahan pada wajahnya. tapi nihil, wajahnya tak tampak berbeda dari biasanya. hanya saja pipinya sedikit berwarna kemerahan.

ah, mungkin karena cuaca yang mulai dingin, batinnya menyimpulkan.

Kyungsoo menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan pandangan bingung lalu bergumam pelan, "apakah wajahku sejelek itu sampai sampai ia begitu takut padaku?" ia mendesah keras dan kembali menuju ranjangnya, mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan bayang bayang seorang namja yang terusun bermunculan di otaknya.

.

minggu pagi. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengajak monggu jalan jalan di taman dekat apartementnya, lagipula ia butuh sedikit olahraga. mungkin jogging bukan hal yang buruk, fikirnya.

jika Luhan melihat ini, mungkin ia akan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung akan tingkah Jongin yang tumben tumbennya mau bangun pagi, apalagi dihari libur seperti ini. sayangnya, Luhan tidak melihatnya dan tidak tahu kalau Jongin tiba tiba punya firasat yang bagus untuk berolahraga pagi ini.

Jongin memasang headphone dengan volume sedang lalu berlari lari kecil mengitari taman yang memang dikhususkan untuk berolahraga dengan monggu yang berlari senang didepannya. Poodle itu berlari dengan lincah dan menggonggong lucu membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan melihatnya. beberapa hari setelah kembali dari rumah sakit, keadaan monggu sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Jongin lagi lagi berterimakasih dalam hati kepada dokter peri pujaannya. ah..sudah berhari hari namun wajah cantiknya enggan lenyap dari fikiran Jongin.

sedang asyik asyiknya melamun, tiba tiba Jongin dikagetkan oleh monggu yang berlari sangat kencang hingga tali pegangannya mengencang dan tubuh Jongin terdorong kedepan.

"Monggu-ya! kau terlalu bersemangat!" seru Jongin yang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan tempo poodlenya itu. duh dasar anaknya ini sangat hiperaktif.

tiba tiba monggu berhenti mendadak dan membuat Jongin menunduk mengatur nafasnya. sudah lama tidak berolahraga membuatnya sesak juga. berlari beda dengan dance, batinnya.

"guk! guk!" monggu menggonggong dengan ceria namun Jongin tidak mengindahkannya. ah, palingan ia melihat anjing betina yang cantik. lebih baik sekarang Jongin mencari bangku untuk beristira-

"tuan Kim?"

suara lembut itu membuat dada Jongin berdesir pelan. ia tahu betul suara milik siapa ini, memang baru bertemu sekali, namun suara ini terus terekam dalam otaknya.

suara yang begitu indah bagai nyanyian surga.

Jantung Jongin bergemuruh cepat. ia sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati...

bukan, bukan anjing betina cantik yang dilihat oleh Monggu, melainkan..

that beautiful-living-thing..

that fairy faces yang membuat Jongin tidak tidur nyenyak berhari hari..

"dokter Do.."

.

tbc

maka terekspos lah siapa anak jongin disini lol

yang bilang jongin duda..pfft maaf saya gak kepikiran sampai kesana malah xD

bye bye!

ltmsjh


	4. Your Number

"tuan Kim?" panggil Kyungsoo tak yakin, namun ternyata dugaannya benar. lelaki yang sedang mengatur nafasnya itu memang majikan dari monggu yang sedang sibuk menggonggong riang dihadapannya. "oh, monggu-ya annyeong!" seru Kyungsoo sambil menggendong poodle yang tampak jauh lebih sehat itu. Kyungsoo sudah lama mengenal Monggu karena Luhan selalu membawa Monggu untuk suntik vitamin sekali sebulan.

"dokter Do?" lagi lagi tatapan itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung dan lagi...perasaan apa ini? jantungnya tiba tiba berdetak begitu cepat membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sambil meremas bagian depan kaus polo putih yang dikenakannya.

"gwenchanayo?" gumam lelaki itu-omong omong Kyungsoo belum tahu namanya-menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan panik. ingin menolong, namun terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

"gwenchana, sepertinya aku terlalu lama berlari." gumam Kyungsoo. menurutnya sih begitu, memangnya apalagi yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak mengerikan seperti ini selain berlari terlalu lama?

"ayo ku bantu. didekat sana ada bangku untuk duduk. kau bisa beristirahat disana." namja itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan teduh. tatapan itu.. Kyungsoo tidak pernah ditatap seperti itu sebelumnya..mungkin pernah, namun rasanya tidak sama seperti ini..

rasanya..seakan akan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, dan degup jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat..

tapi ternyata degupan ini tidak menyakitkan, malahan sangat menyenangkan..

tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, dirinya digandeng namja itu menuju bangku terdekat dan Monggu telah lepas dari dekapannya. Poodle itu kembali berlari riang. namun seakan mengetahui majikannya tidak beranjak, ia hanya berputar putar disekeliling bangku taman.

"tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." suara itu sontak mengembalikan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. ia mengangguk dan membiarkan namja itu beranjak dengan cepat entah kemana.

semakin jauh namja itu melangkah, semakin normal lah degupan jantung Kyungsoo. ia mendesah lega, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman dan menatap sekitarnya.

"guk guk!"

gonggongan Monggu mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, poodle itu meloncat kearahnya dan menjilat pipinya. Kyungsoo terkekeh kegelian.

"neon neomu kiyowo~" ucap Kyungsoo gemas sambil mengusap bulu bulu kecoklatan Monggu yang halus. menatap mata poodle itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo kembali kepada majikannya. ia mendekap poodle itu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"Monggu-ya..sepertinya majikanmu membuatku sakit jantung.."

lama Kyungsoo menunggu namja itu datang hingga ia menghela napas lelah, mengambil headset putih dari saku celana trainingnya, mendengarkan love me dari yiruma dan memejamkan matanya.. ah suasana tenang dan alunan piano yang lembut membuat perasaannya menjadi tenang...

.

Jongin berlari dengan tergesa kembali menuju bangku taman tempat ia meninggalkan Dokter Do dan Monggu berada. Jongin awalnya berencana untuk memberikan minuman kepada Dokter Do yang tampak kelelahan-wajahnya yang meringis tadi membuat Jongin ngeri, takut terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan si cantik itu-Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bersikap selembut itu kepada seseorang. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya, Sehun benar. Jika ia cukup percaya diri maka ia akan bisa menghadapi kecanggungannya, toh Dokter Do bahkan tak menolak saat ia membantunya untuk duduk. Mengingat itu, membuat Jongin menatap tangannya sebentar dan tersenyum kecil. Rasa halus kulit itu masih terasa di tangannya. Rasa rasanya ia takkan cuci tangan seminggu ini haha.

sesampainya ditaman saat ia melihat Dokter Do-Jongin bersumpah akan menanyakan namanya, mungkin nomer ponselnya sekalian, atau apakah ia punya pacar atau tidak-memejamkam matanya, Jongin terhenti sebentar.

Jantung miliknya berdetak begitu kencang melihat wajah dengan kecantikan natural itu tampak rileks dan damai.

Jika ada yang bilang peri itu tidak ada, lalu apakah yeoja yang ada di depan Jongin saat ini?

Jongin tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata,

Perasaan ini, ia sangat bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya saat ini kepadanya..

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin jatuh cinta dan ia bersumpah..

Ia takkan menyesalinya.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan seseorang mendekat, ia mendapati namja itu-Kyungsoo bosan menyebutnya seperti ini, ia harus tahu namanya hari ini juga-duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Apakah Dokter Do menunggu lama?"

"Ne? Ah-ani. Maksudku, tidak. Aku tidak menunggu lama kok." Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tiba tiba gelagapan begini.

"Syukurlah." Namja itu ya Tuhan, tersenyum begitu tampannya-tunggu, apa yang barusan Kyungsoo fikirkan?!

"Aku membelikanmu ini. Kuharap kau suka. Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?" Ia menyerahkan susu kotak rasa strawberry dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"Kebetulan aku sangat suka susu strawberry. Ne gomawo ehm-"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin." Namja itu-oke namanya Jongin-menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah.. sentuhan tangan itu..

"Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin-yang saking bahagianya ingin loncat dari namsan tower saja itu- kini mulai melancarkan aksi pendekatannya. Kapan lagi coba ia akan berjumpa dengan ehm, Kyungsoo? kalau menunggu jadwal Monggu mendapat vitamin, masih setengah bulan lagi. Lagipula biasanya itu di jadwal sekolahnya dan Luhan yang mengurus semuanya. Jadi, mumpung Jongin bertemu disini dengannya, ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik baiknya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih mengenai ehm Do Kyungsoo tersayang.

Pfft.

Dasar Jongin cheesy.

Padahal ia kan baru saja kenalan-Ah! Satu hal yang Jongin lupakan. Ia harus mendapatkan nomer ponselnya!

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya, otak Jongin mulai berfikir mencari cara.

"Kulihat Monggu sudah membaik." Jongin yang sedang asik berfikir sedikit kaget saat Kyungsoo lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehm ya, itu semua karena mu, Kyungsoo noona. Gomawo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana, sudah tugasku. Omong omong, apa kau lebih muda dariku, Jongin-sshi?"

Jongin yang baru sadar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang informal pun meringis kecil, "ehm well, kurasa ya. It's okay if I call you like that?"

"tak masalah buatku. Lagipula-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia merasakan ponsel di kantung celananya bergetar. Ia memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk menjawabnya sebentar.

"Yobosseyo?"

Jongin, dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara seorang pria dari ponsel Kyungsoo. Omongan Kyungsoo dengan pria itu tak digubrisnya sementara ia bertanya tanya apakah itu namjachingunya Kyungsoo atau bukan.

Jika ia, maka tamatlah riwayat percintaan Kim Jongin yang baru hampir dimulai.

"Jongin-sshi."

"Ne?"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Gomawo atas minumannya. Bye monggu!" Kyungsoo mengusap bulu Monggu dan tersenyum hangat pada Jongin.

"Bukan masalah, noona." Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dan seketika terkesiap saat Kyungsoo akan beranjak pergi.

"Chamkamman." Ucapnya refleks memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

Deg.

Keduanya bertemu pandang dan tiba tiba kehilangan kata kata saat memandang wajah seseorang dihadapannya. Tanpa disadari atau tidak, saling memandang kagum wajah masing masing.

"Wa-waeyo?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata.

Jongin yang baru sadar akan tingkah spontannya itu. Melepaskan genggamannya-walau sebenarnya tak rela- dan tersenyun kecil.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin meminta nomer ponselmu noona-ah, tidak." Jongin menyela saat Kyungsoo ingin membalas ucapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa hanya saja..jika terjadi sesuatu pada Monggu aku bisa bertanya padamu bukan?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah canggung Jongin yang seperti di rumah sakit kemarin kembali muncul.

"Sure, here it is." Kyungsoo menyerahkan kartu namanya-yang kebetulan memang ia bawa-ketangan Jongin. "Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu kok." Lanjutnya lagi saat melihat wajah segan Jongin.

"Gomawo."

"Ne, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Jongin-sshi." Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh, mendekati sedan hitam yang dikenalinya terparkir di seberang jalan. Duduk di jok samping pengemudi dan langsung mendapatkan kecupan ringan dipipinya oleh seseorang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu baby. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat?" Namja berambut pirang itu sontak memeluknya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku baik, Yifan oppa. Sepertinya kau juga begitu. Ayo kita segera pulang, aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo dan diadiahi kekehan gemas oleh namja disampingnya.

"Kau tahu saja aku merindukan masakanmu, baby. Baiklah kita pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya yang disambut anggukan oleh itu perlahan bergerak menjauh dari taman kota. Saat melihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk bersama poodlenya yang lucu, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Kim jongin..."

.

Di lain pihak, Jongin tak henti hentinya tersenyum menatapi kartu nama ditangannya. Disitu tertulis jelas nomor ponsel Kyungsoo-yang sangat ia butuhkan. Ia tak mau ambil pusing masalah siapa pacar Kyungsoo-setidaknya untuk saat ini. Yang hanya ia fikirkan adalah rasa bahagia saat berada begitu dekat dengan yeoja yang mengambil seluruh atensinya.

Jongin tersenyum hangat, "at least I got your number...

Do Kyungsoo..." bisiknya dengan nada penuh kekaguman.

.

Tbc


	5. Dreamin'

Beautiful 5

"Kyung-"

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, suaranya tidak asing. Tapi..siapa? Ia tidak tahu.

"Sayang, bangunlah." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, ia ingin bangun tapi matanya begitu berat. Rasanya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Sayang? Siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu? Rasanya sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang menyebut Kyungsoo dengan panggilan itu.

"ayolah, ini aku. Kamu tidak merindukanku, hm?" Kyungsoo mengerang kecil, ntah mengapa rasanya tubuhnya sulit sekali untuk bangun. Tidurnya terasa sangatlah nyaman. Kyungsoo rasa tidak pernah terlelap senyenyak ini.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit, cahaya silau langsung mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menghalau dengan telapak tangan. Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya, namun tidak bisa. Ia merasa tubuhnya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Apa-apaan ini? Batinnya, Kyungsoo menerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Namun pemandangan yang didapatnya membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Didepan matanya, tampak jelas wajah seorang namja yang baru dikenalnya, dan akhir akhir ini mengganggu fikirannya.

"Kim jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin, Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya seketika tersenyum lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo terkesima. namja itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan kancing yang dipasang asal serta rambut coklatnya acak acakan. "ada apa, sayang?"

"Sa-sayang?!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, terlebih saat ia sadar ia berada dalam pelukan Jongin. Wajahnya sontak memanas.

"Ya, sayangku." Jongin mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mencium lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang tampak bingung melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. wajah itu tampak merah padam namun keterkejutan dan kebingungan tergambar jelas disana.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba menatap apa saja selain mata coklat yang membuatnya tenggelam. Ruangan ini begitu silau oleh cahaya matahari yang dibiarkan masuk melalui jendela dengan gorden putih yang melambai terkena angin.

"Kamar kita." Gumam Jongin pelan membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Kamar kita?!"

"Ya, ada apa denganmu? Kamu sepertinya masih mengantuk." Fikir Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung.

"apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mimpi?" Jongin tertawa serak-Dan Kyungsoo membenci itu karena ia terlihat begitu tampan-"apa aku terasa seperti mimpi bagimu?"

seketika Kyungsoo merasa seperti kehilangan kata kata sangat sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menerpa bibirnya. Jo-jongin menciumnya?!

Kyungsoo bisa saja memberontak, namun sepertinya dia tidak ingin. Malah, gadis itu ikut memejamkan matanya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu dengan ketukan itu namun ia membiarkannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Ia menyerah. Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka matanya kembali namun bukan wajah Jongin dan kamar asing itu yang didapatinya...melainkan kamarnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu dan wajah yang memanas.

Ya Tuhan.

Tadi itu apa?

Ja-jangan bilang ia baru saja bermimpi berciuman dengan Kim Jongin?!

tok..tok..tok..

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas kasar. Setelah merasa jantungnya tidak berdetak kencang lagi, ia segera bergerak membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Gumam seorang gadis bermata kucing dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Tanganku sampai pegal tau. Lagi pula apa gunanya aku tahu password apartementmu tapi pintu kamarmu terkunci?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang melihat gadis yang masih memberengut itu dan tidak memperdulikan omelannya. "Zizi! Kau baru saja tiba?" Kyungsoo segera memeluk gadis itu dan dibalas dengan gemas olehnya. "ne. Aigoo Kyungie, aku sangat rindu padamu." Kekeh Zitao sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Keningnya tiba tiba berkerut, "wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau demam?" Gumamnya bingung sambil mengecek suhu di kening Kyungsoo.

"Ah aninde. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Zitao dengan gugup. "Jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru tiba sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya menatap Zitao yang melepaskan long coatnya dan menggantungnya.

"setengah tiga pagi. Pesawatku delay karena masalah cuaca jadi baru tiba jam segini." Zitao sering menginap di apartement Kyungsoo jadi ia sudah menganggapnya rumah sendiri.

"Kau datang sendiri?Kenapa tidak menghubungi Yifan oppa untuk menjemputmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Zitao menatapnya jengah.

"Lupa oppamu itu tidak bisa dibangunkan walau ada gempa bumi sekalipun? Aku sudah menghubunginya berkali kali. Tapi yeah" gadis itu mengganti bajunya dengan kaos longgar dan hotpants sambil mendengus. "Aku akhirnya menemukan taksi dan memutuskan untuk kemari karna apartementmu yang paling dekat dengan airpo-hoam-"gadis cantik itu menguap kecil. "Aku mengantuk sekali Kyung, di pesawat aku tidak bisa tidur. Kita lanjutkan besok, oke?" Zitao mengambil posisi nyaman di ranjang queen size Kyungsoo dan dalam hitungan menit, ia telah terlelap.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut tidur juga. Namun tidak bisa, ia berkali kali bergerak gelisah-untung saja tidak membangunkan zitao-matanya begitu mengantuk namun tidak bisa dipejamkan. Padahal ia harus bagun pagi karena jadwal prakteknya.

Bayang bayang wajah Jongin yang menciumnya tadi masih begitu jelas...

Kyungsoo sontak menyentuh bibirnya dan lagi lagi wajahnya memanas.

Ciuman itu..mengapa terasa begitu nyata?

Ehm-Kyungsoo tidak pernah berciuman, sih sebelumnya. Tapi..ntah mengapa bibir Jongin terasa begitu pas..

Plak

Kyungsoo menampar nampar wajahnya yang semakin panas. Mengutuk dirinya yang tiba tiba bermimpi aneh, dan fikirannya yang mulai ngelantur kemana-mana. Ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu hangat. Biasanya setelah meminum itu ia bisa langsung tidur dengan nyenyak.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Pandangannya menerawang, bayang bayang Jongin tak juga enggan untuk enyah. Padahal Kyungsoo baru dua kali bertemu dengannya, namun mengapa..

Apa..apa Kyungsoo suka dengannya? Batin Kyungsoo menerka.

Ah. Yang benar saja. Logika Kyungsoo langsung membantah. Ia selama ini sulit akrab dengan lelaki. Bila pacaran pun, tidak berlangsung lama karena ia tidak benar benar serius. Tapi dengan Jongin, pertemuan mereka bahkan begitu singkat. Namun ntah mengapa begitu bermakna bagi Kyungsoo. Dan lagi..ehm Jongin itu sebenarnya tipe Kyungsoo sekali.

Kyungsoo rasa ia takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas. perkataan jo songsaenim yang sedang menerangkan reaksi kimia-yang biasanya akan didengarkannya dengan antusias-kini bagai angin lalu. buku paket kimia yang membuka dimejanya diacuhkan begitu saja. tatapannya fokus pada kartu nama di telapak tangannya. menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus menghubungi kyungsoo atau tidak. sesungguhnya nyalinya untuk menghubungi kyungsoo begitu besar namun salahkan dokter Do itu mengapa hadir tiba tiba dimimpinya dan mengaduk aduk perasaannya yang sudah tak karuan terhadap yeoja mungil itu.

ukh.. jongin benci mengakuinya tapi mimpi semalam benar benar mengganggunya, dimana ia berada disebuah kamar berdua saja dengan kyungsoo terlebih diatas ranjang yang sama! mengingat pakaian yang dikenakan kyungsoo serta bagaimana ia mencium heartlips itu dalam mimpinya-yang mana terasa begitu nyata- membuat wajah jongin kembali memerah padam hingga keujung telinga.

"oi" bisikan seseorang ditelinganya membuat jongin berjengit kaget. ia menoleh mendapati Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara. mungkin merasa lucu dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya-ekspresi bertanya apa yang sehun inginkan- sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali berbisik-takut mengganggu ketenangan kelas.

"kau sedang mengkhayal yang tidak tidak, eoh? wajahmu sampai memerah begitu" sehun menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda jongin.

"MWO?!"

"EHEM!" deheman jo sonsae membuat tangan jongin yang hampir menjitak kepala sehun terhenti diudara. ia membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf. tak lama jo sonsae kembali menerangkan namun tetap dengan ekspresi kesal.

melihat situasi kembali aman, sehun menyikut lengan jongin yang dibalas tatapan sinis olehnya. melihat itu, sehun hanya menyengir lebar.

"bagaimana? sudah dapat nomer ponselnya?" bisik sehun. jongin mengangguk kecil dan memperlihatkan kartu nama kyungsoo ditangannya. sehun mengambilnya dan mengamati foto kyungsoo yang memang tertera di kartu nama dari rumah sakit itu.

"wow..jongin. aku tak akan meragukan seleramu lagi. ia seperti dewi" ucap sehun dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

jongin mengambil kartu nama itu cepat dan menatap sehun sengit.

"jangan coba coba bersaing denganku hun. kau akan tau akibatnya"

sehun yang mendengar itu sontak tertawa tanpa suara-takut diusir keluar oleh jo sonsae jika kembali membuat keributan-jongin kini tampak seperti balita yang direbut mainannya.

"tenanglah. aku masih mencintai lulu honey" ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat jongin jijik. bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini membuat seluruh isi kelas menghambur keluar begitu juga jongin dan sehun yang berjalan menuju parkiran sambil menyandang tasnya. "oh iya. kapan lulu akan pulang? aku begitu merindukannya."

"ck." jongin berdecak kesal melihat para siswi yang berkerumun didekat ruang guru. tak ambil pusing, mereka menerobos kerumunan dan melanjutkan jalan menuju parkiran.

"kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya jongin pada sehun yang memasang wajah merengut. "aku tidak mendengarnya karena para gadis itu berisik sekali."

"palingan ada siswa baru. mereka memang begitu." ujar sehun cuek. "aku bertanya kapan lulu ku pulang? aku sudah hampir mati merindukannya. ya-ya! kim jongin! jangan pukul aku!" seru sehun panik melihat tangan jongin yang sudah bersiap menghajarnya.

"sudah kukatakan jangan panggil noona ku seperti itu. sangat menjijikkan kau tau? ia akan pulang hari ini. karna lusa adalah hari pernikahan jongdae hyung."

"oh ya. aku mendapatkan undangannya pagi ini." ujar sehun mengingat ingat. "omong omong soal pernikahan, aku ingin tahu, bagaimana rupa lulu saat ia akan menikah denganku? dengan gaun putih dan rambutnya yang digerai mungkin para dewi akan sangat iri kepadanya. kadar kecantikannya akan naik lima ratus derajar sementara aku blablabla..."

omongan absurd sehun tak lagi jongin dengarkan. ia lebih memilih untuk cepat cepat memasuki mobilnya dan beranjak pulang."

.

tbc


	6. Teacher Wu

"Jadi, ada guru olahraga baru?" tanya jongin pada sehun yang sedang memasukkan seragamnya secara asal ke dalam locker.

"hm." sahut sehun yang kemudian ikut duduk disamping jongin yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya. "kwon sonsae kewalahan karna mengajar lima kelas sekaligus. karna itu ada guru baru. ia akan mendapat jatah mengajar kelas kita dan kelas sebelah. kudengar ia berasal dari luar negeri" jelas sehun dan jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"hei, cepatlah! kita sudah disuruh berkumpul dilapangan!" ujar teman sekelas mereka membuat para namja yang masih sibuk di ruang locker bergegas keluar.

sehun terkaget melihat para siswi sudah standby di lapangan. tidak biasanya, fikirnya. biasanya para gadis akan memakan waktu lama untuk berganti baju olahraga.

"mereka semua berdandan?" Teman sekelas mereka, Ilhoon tiba tiba menyahut dengan ekspresi heran.

"oh. lihatlah, ada apa dengan mereka? bahkan eunsook yang cuek saja memakai make up" Gongchan datang dan menimpali omongan mereka.

Jongin hanya menangkat bahunya. heran juga sih, tapi itu bukan urusannya. jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk ikut berbaris saat seseorang pria dewasa berbaju olahraga meniupkan peluit yang menandakan para siswa harus berbaris sesuai nomer absen.

"selamat pagi, semua. saya wu yifan yang akan mengajar olahraga untuk kelas ini hingga satu semester kedepan. saya mohon kerjasamanya."

"ya tuhan wu sonsae tampan sekali." terdengar sayup sayup para yeoja berbisik pelan. mendengar hal itu, sehun mendengus pelan.

"dasar yeoja, aku juga tampan tapi mengapa kalian tak pernah seperti itu padaku? when you guys will notice me?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat gongchan dan jongin memutar bola mata mereka malas dan salah seorang yeoja memukul kepalanya karna kesal.

"YAK! Lee Taemin! jaga tingkah lakumu!" sehun bersungut sungut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"berkacalah Oh Freakin Sehun!" ujarnya dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada wu sonsae yang sedang menerangkan.

"jadi begitulah aturan dasar bermain volleyball. sebelum itu kalian harus pemanasan dulu. keliling lapangan bola tujuh kali agar pernapasan kalian lancar. dimulai dari barisan para namja. go!"

"M-MWO?!"

.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, namun ia segera terkesiap kaget. semalam berakhir dengan ia benar benar tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak. terus terusan merutuk dalam hati karna bayangan jongin tak juga lenyap. dan berakhir dengan ia tertidur disofa dan tersentak 15 menit kemudian saat alarmnya berbunyi.

sesungguhnya kyungsoo ini termasuk orang yang sulit menahan kantuknya. jika diharuskan untuk begadang, biasanya ia akan tertidur siang keesokan harinya. namun kini ia punya tanggung jawab sebagai seorang dokter, tidak mungkin ia izin kerja hanya karena ingin tidur kan?

kyungsoo sedang memijit kepalanya yang pusing saat perawat Byun masuk ke ruangan dan membawa beberapa berkas.

"gwenchana? kau kelihatan tidak baik" ucap perawat Byun-baekhyun-yang jika tidak ada orang lain akan memanggil kyungsoo dengan informal karena umur mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh.

"ukh" kyungsoo mendesah pelan, pergi mencuci wajahnya di wastafel diruangannya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. "aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." ujarnya sambil mengeringkan wajah dengan tissue.

"wae? kau bermimpi buruk?" ujar baekhyun sambil menumpukkan kertas diatas meja kyungsoo.

"hmm..bisa dibilang begitu" kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati. tidak mungkin ia bilang jika ia bermimpi bersama dengan seorang namja tampan,hm? bisa bisa ia akan di terror oleh baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"mau keluar untuk makan siang bersamaku dan chanyeol? shiftmu sudah berakhir kan? lagipula sekarang weekend." ujar baekhyun.

kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "tidak usah,baek. aku hanya ingin pulang dan lekas tidur."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang susah payah menahan kantuk. "kau yakin bisa membawa mobilmu dengan mata lima watt seperti itu? apa perlu Chanyeol mengantarmu?"

"Gwenchana, aku akan berhati hati. lagipula kan apartment ku tidak jauh dari sini."

"baiklah" baekhyun menghela napas. "aku duluan, okay? berhati hatilah saat mengendara pulang." kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja dan memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah jadwal prakteknya hari ini.

teringat akan sesuatu, kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati benda itu tidak menyala karena ia lupa menchargernya. ia menghela napas,

"yifan oppa akan mengomeliku karna tidak mengabarinya." gumamnya dengan dengusan kesal. dengan langkah setengah mengantuk kyungsoo bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju basement rumah sakit untuk segera pulang.

.

"argh!" sehun merutuk dengan nafas putus putus "wu sonsae benar benar! menyuruh kita berlari sampai seperti itu?! aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi sekarang."

"hm." jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, "dia diktator sekali. memangnya kita sedang berada di akademi militer, apa?" ujarnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan memejamkan mata. jongin lelah dan mengantuk karena ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"aku tidak sanggup lagi, teman teman. tolong kembalikan aku pada orang tuaku." ucap ilhoon keterlaluan. minho yang mendengarnya sontak memukul kepalanya karena kesal.

"Yak! Choi Minho!"

"kalian ini lemah sekali. kalian sebut diri kalian namja sementara berlari sedikit saja sudah ingin kembali ke orang tua, dasar bayi!" ledeknya membuat ilhoon mendengus tidak terima.

"cih. bilang saja kau ingin cari perhatian didepan taemin,kan?" sindir sehun, minho yang mendengarnya menutup mulut sehun dengan tangannya sementara anak itu berontak minta dilepaskan. akhirnya sehun menggigit tangan minho membuat terjadinya keributan diantara perkumpulan namja yang sibuk mendukung salah satu pihak. sementara jongin menghela napasnya, mengambil headset dari saku celana, memasangnya dan memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

baru sebentar ia merasakan bahunya diguncang dengan cepat membuat jongin tersentak kaget. ia melihat wu sonsae berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal. "siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur? ini pelajaran olahraga, bukan piknik keluarga! cepat lari keliling lapangan bola 10 kali!" ujarnya seram membuat jongin membungkuk meminta maaf kemudian bergegas menuju lapangan.

"jongin yang malang" gumam teman teman sekelasnya.

.

tbc


	7. Jeju Island

"kenapa harus aku?" ujar jongin dengan malas. "mereka kan bisa menyewa seorang pianis untuk itu." jongin meneguk segelas orange juice yang diberikan luhan padanya.

"oh ayolah jongie" luhan menggoyang goyangkan lengan jongin agar atensi namdongsaengnya itu kembali padanya. "kau tahu miseokki sangat menyukai permainan pianomu. apa salahnya sih membahagiakan mempelai wanita dihari pernikahannya?"

"hhh" jongin menghela napas "noona tau aku sudah lama tidak bermain dan jari jariku sudah tidak selincah biasanya. bagaimana jika aku memainkan nada yang salah?" luhan berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan namdongsaengnya. ia tahu jongin bisa-anak itu bermain piano sejak kecil, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk melakukannya-"oh ayolah kim. aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. oke?"

"memangnya aku balita yang akan menurut jika dibelikan per-aish. baiklah!aku akan melakukannya. noona puas?" jongin paling susah menolak jika luhan sudah memasang wajah kesalnya. bukan wajah memelas yang ditampilkan luhan, tapi wajah kesal yang jika seseorang menolak permintaannya ia akan marah marah hingga berhari hari. bahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. pernah suatu waktu jongin menolak untuk mengantarnya pergi karena baru saja pulang latihan dance, luhan kemudian mulai mengomelinya.

'jongin! mengapa tidak memandikan monggu saat jam 8 pagi? ini sudah jam 8.15 bagaimana jika monggu masuk angin bla bla bla ini salahmu jika kemarin kau mengantarku pasti akan bla bla bla'

dan telinga jongin panas seketika.

ppft baiklah jongin akan berlatih piano hingga dini hari agar penampilannya tak mengecewakan.

"kita akan berangkat ke jeju besok pagi pagi sekali karna aku tidak mendapatkan tiket untuk malam ini. jangan tidur terlalu larut, arra?"

"hm"

.

"kyung.." zitao mengguncang bahu kyungsoo pelan. namun tak ada respon dari yeoja yang tertidur begitu lelap itu. biasanya kyungsoo akan terbangun jika mendengar suara sedikit saja. apa ia sangat lelah?

"kyungieya ironabwa.." lagi zitao berusaha membangunkan. "kita harus fitting gaun untuk pernikahan minnie jie" sebenarnya tao tidak tega membangunkannya namun mereka terdesak oleh waktu. pernikahan akan dilaksanakan esok hari. dan mereka akan terbang malam ini juga ke pulau jeju.

"ukh baiklah." kyungsoo terduduk dan mengusap matanya yang terasa berat. "tunggu sebentar zizi, aku akan mandi dulu." kyungsoo berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi. sementara zitao memperhatikan kamar kyungsoo dan menemukan keganjilan.

"kyung, kau sudah packing?"

"aninde. aku lupa hehe"

"aissh jinjja. baiklah biar aku melakukannya untukmu. ini sudah sore. cepatlah mandi."

.

"jong?"

"hm."

"pinjam ponselmu sebentar."

"gunakan milikmu sendiri, noona."

"baterai ponselku habis." luhan mendengus, "aku tidak bisa meminjam punya sehun karna ia tertidur" jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke seat belakang dan benar saja, si oh itu sudah tertidur lelap dengan headset bertengger ditelinganya.

"ck. belum takeoff sudah tepar." jongin berdecak. "ini." ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada luhan "jika ingin menggunakan internet maka cepatlah. kita akan takeoff sebentar lagi."

" . kemari" jongin menggeserkan tubuhnya bingung mendekat pada luhan namun ternyata noonanya itu membuka applikasi kamera dan bersiap untuk selca.

"dasar yeoja." gumam jongin malas namun luhan menarik bahunya kembali mendekat.

"oh ayolah aku ingin mengirimkannya ke minnie agar ia tahu kita akan segera berangkat. sejak pagi ia meneror ku terus kau tahu."

"hh baiklah." jongin tersenyum kearah kamera bersama luhan dan tiba tiba gadis itu mengecup pipi jongin cepat.

"yak! Kim Luhan! mengapa menciumku?!"

"ada apasih namdongsaengku tersayang? dulu kau sangat sering minta dicium oleh ku 'noona jonginnie poppo' begitu kan?" ujar luhan dengan pose meniru jongin saat masih kecil.

"sekarang berbeda arg noona aku sudah di shs. jika sehun tau ia akan menghajarku."

"justru itu keinginanku."

"apa? ingin ia menghajarku?!"

"ingin membuatnya cemburu, pabbo."

"oh" jongin berdecak kesal sambol mencari tissue untuk menghapus noda lipstik luhan di pipinya sementara gadis itu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya jongin menghidupkan ipodnya untuk mendengarkan musik. beberapa menit kemudian luhan mengembalikan ponselnya karena pesawat akan segera berangkat menuju jeju. jongin tidak tahu tapi ntah mengapa ia merasa akan mendapatkan hal yang baik sesampainya disana.

.

"soo"

"hm? ah. oppa." kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yifan ditelinganya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan di pantai malam malam begini? kau bisa masuk angin, kau tahu?"

kyungsoo terkekeh melihat yifan yang mulai mengomel dan membiarkan yifan menaruh jaket dibahunya "aku rindu sekali dengan laut, oppa. tadi siang aku begitu sibuk dengan zizi dan sesampainya disini aku langsung membantu min onnie."

"ya tapikan kau bisa melihat laut esok pa-"

"melihat laut mengingatkanmu pada umma dan appa. oppa, apa kau merindukan mereka juga?" melihat tatapan yifan yang berubah sendu kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan memeluk lengannya. "aku sudah tidak sedih lagi, kok. aku tahu oppa juga rindu pada mereka kan? kita hanya berdua saja sekarang."

yifan menatap kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh arti dan berbalik memeluknya. diam diam ia melihat kyungsoo menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir.

"tapi tenang saja, oppa. Tuhan telah memberikanmu malaikat penjaga yang baru. zizi adalah sosok yang sangat luar biasa untukmu." kyungsoo mengecup pipi yifan yang basah. lelaki itu telah menahan tangisnya berbulan bulan dan malam ini semuanya tumpah. "dan aku..hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga malaikatku datang."

"aku berjanji soo. aku akan melindungimu semampu yang aku bisa. aku akan menjadi pengganti umma dan appa untukmu."

"tidak perlu melakukannya." kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri dan tetap menjadi oppaku tersayang. itu sudah cukup, okay?"

"baiklah." yifan terkekeh gemas melihat kyungsoo yang menguap lucu. ia langsung menggendong kyungsoo seperti bayi koala membuat gadis itu terpekik kaget.

"oppa! yak aku bisa berjalan sendiri!"

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau jatuh tersandung batu hanya karna mengantuk soo."

"itukan dulu saat aku delapan tahun!"

"memang apa bedanya? kau masih seringan dulu kok" yifan tertawa dan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berontak akhirnya menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu yifan yang bidang.

"sudah menyerah?" tanya yifan dibalas geraman kecil oleh kyungsoo yang membuatnya tertawa lepas.

"oppa." panggil kyungsoo dengan mata sayu setengah mengantuk.

"hm. wae?"

"firasatku sangat baik semenjak datang kesini. menurutmu akan terjadi sesuatu?"

"mungkin malaikat yang kau maksud ada disini?" balas yifan dengan nada geli.

"mungkin saja." jawab kyungsoo dengan mata yang terpejam. "oppa, bawakan aku ke kamar zizi ya, aku sedang tidak ingin tidur sendirian." ucapnya saat melihat mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan hotel.

"bagaimana jika ke kamar oppa saja?"

"shireo!"

yifan hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri "baiklah nona do. ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"aku ingin oppa melamar zitao secepatnya."

"m-MWO?!"

.

tbc


	8. Wedding Pianist

Jongin meletakkan kopernya di sudut kamar, melepas sepatu dan coatnya-melemparkan sembarangan lebih tepatnya-kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal yang terbuat dari bulu angsa. Baru 15menit tenggelam dalam mimpinya, ketukan pada pintu kamar hotelnya membuat jongin terusik namun tetap tak beranjak. Biasanya jika sudah sangat lelah jongin akan sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Baru pada menit ke 25, dimana ketukan semakin keras ditambah teriakan luhan yang mengancam akan memanggil satpam untuk mendobrak pintu membuat jongin terpaksa menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan-sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri karena berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup-untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa noona?" Ucapnya dengan suara serak dan melangkah kembali untuk tenggelam dalam kasurnya.

"Ayo ikut sarapan denganku di bawah."

Jongin sontak menggeleng pelan, "aku sudah kenyang, noona. Terlebih aku ngantuk sekali. Kau tidak ingin aku tertidur saat resepsi, kan? Lagipula aku masih punya dua jam untuk tidur"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "mengingat ingat kau juga menghabiskan jatah makanku di pesawat, aku sih percaya saja. Tapi aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman temanku. Taozi bilang ia ingin melihat rupa adik dari kim luhan yang mempesona"

"Tsk aku tidak percaya dengan kalimatmu yang terakhir" jongin berdecak kesal "Siapa suruh kau menyuruhku latihan piano. Dan apa apaan dengan pesawat di pagi hari? Yang benar itu pagi buta-aw! Noona!" Jongin mengerang kesakitan saat luhan yang duduk di samping tempat tidur mencubit pinggangnya. "Berhenti mengeluh. Kau ini sebenarnya ikhlas atau tidak sih? Lagipula aku kan tidak menyuruhmu latihan piano sampai selarut itu." Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Jika lapar panggil saja room service, oke?"

"Hm" gumam jongin setengah sadar. Dasar noonanya yang sungguh tidak pengertian, sudah tau ia sangat mengantuk masih juga mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Oh iya jongie." Suara luhan membuat jongin terkaget, karna ia mengira noonanya sudah keluar dari kamar hotelnya.

"Hm."

"Coba lihat noona dulu."

"Ada apa lagi sih?" Gumam jongin gusar.

"Menurutmu, apakah penampilanku sudah terlihat muda?"

Hening.

Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan luhan dengan bantal karna ia tidak ingin merasakan omelan luhan. Tidak lagi.

.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah kiri, tampak yixing, sepupunya sedang saling suap suapan dengan tunangannya kim joonmyun, si tuan muda kaya raya yang memiliki bisnis pariwisata-termasuk hotel yang mereka tempati saat ini dan villa untuk pesta pernikahan nanti-ia mendengus dan berbalik ke kanan, oppanya yifan sedang asik bercengkrama dengan si yeoja mata panda, huang zitao. Sesekali nampak mereka berbisik dan wajah tao yang memerah padam saat dihadiahi kecupan di pipi oleh yifan. Belum sempat mendeskripsikan rasa kesalnya, datang dokter kim luhan-dokter muda spesialis jantung yang sangat cantik, kyungsoo mengenalnya karna luhan sering membawa anjingnya monggu untuk check up-bersama seorang namja berkulit pucat yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Annyeong!" Sapa luhan ceria. Gadis itu tampak fresh dengan dress selutut bercorak bunga yang menyenangkan dan rambut honey brownnya yang di gerai tanpa aksesoris apapun. Kyungsoo diam diam mendesah iri, luhan sangat cantik dengan auranya yang luar biasa serta selalu tampak muda. Bahkan mungkin orang akan percaya saja saat dikatakan luhan berumur 19 tahun-seumuran dengan kyungsoo-dibandingkan dengan umur aslinya yang sudah lewat seperempat abad. Omong omong tentang luhan, kyungsoo sontak mengingat seseorang yang membuat pipinya panas-untung tidak ada yang memperhatikan-tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak datang...

Uh, kyungsoo diam diam kecewa berat.

"Hanni onnie!" Zitao melompat ceria kearah luhan dan sontak memeluknya-mengagetkan yifan yang tadi berencana untuk kembali menciumnya.

"Zie!aku sangat kangen padamu!" Luhan balas memeluk zitao erat dan terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi setinggi ini? Hei! Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu tiga bulan yang lalu, dan kau sudah setinggi ini?!" Tanya luhan dengan nada histeris yang lucu.

"Lu, coba perhatikan berapa senti heels yang digunakannya." Celetuk yixing kalem.

"Oh, kau benar, yi." Luhan terkekeh "tentu saja agar tingginya setara dengan yifan oppa tercinta, kan?haha" tawa lepas diantara kami bahkan lelaki dibelakang lu onnie-yang belum kami ketahui namanya ikut tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah lu. Kau akan membuatnya merajuk" gumam yifan terkekeh yang dihadiahi tatapan cemberut oleh zitao.

"Oke oke. Aku akui heels ini cukup tinggi" sahut zitao "Plus, aku juga memang yang paling tinggi diantara semua yeoja disini"

Hening.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan omongan zitao dan malah berbalik memelukku dan yixing bergantian. Zitao yang merasa menang kembali duduk dengan senyum puas.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan ini sehun ehm...temanku."

"Teman apa teman?" Sahut yixing lagi, dengan nada kalem membuat ekspresi luhan onnie menjadi tak terbaca.

"Annyeonghasseyo, oh sehun imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Oh sehun, putra direktur oh corp? Kau oh sehun yang hadir saat acara bla bla bla" omongan joonmyun oppa dengan oh sehun tidak kuperdulikan. Aku malas mendengarnya terlebih pembicaraan zitao dan luhan menarik atensiku.

"Jadi dimana namsaeng mu onnie? Kukira dia si sehun itu, ternyata bukan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil "jongin sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Maaf ia tidak bisa ikut sarapan bersama, ia cukup kelelahan jadi aku membiarkannya istirahat."

"Hmm" zitao mengangguk mengerti. "Gwenchana, Padahal aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, tapi tak apalah, mungkin lain kali"

"Hei hei zizi? Ingin berkenalan? Tidak ingat ada oppa disini, hm?"

Zitao memukul pelan lengan yifan "aku kan hanya ingin berteman, apa itu salah?"

Kyungsoo tak lagi mengengarkan omongan mereka karena ia sudah hanyut dalam fikirannya.

"Kyungie?" Tegur yixing membuat kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa denganmu? Tadi cemberut, sekarang senyum senyum sendiri. Aneh sekali" yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Hehe ahninde onnie" kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

.

Jongin melemaskan persendian jari jari tangannya dan menatap hadirin yang sudah ramai berkumpul di sebuah lapangan luas di kawasan villa milik joomnyun. Tempat ini telah disulap sedemikian rupa indahnya agar sesuai dengan konsep pesta yang diinginkan minseok dan jongdae, garden party. Didominasi dengan warna putih dan hijaunya rumput, serta kombinasi bunga warna putih dan merah muda untuk dekorasinya. Jongin tersenyum puas, konsep ini tampak sangat sesuai untuk minseok dan jongdae.

Seingat jongin semenjak ia mengenal mereka berdua sebagai pasangan, ia tak pernah melihat adanya perbedaan pendapat. Pasangan ini selalu tenang seperti tanpa adanya masalah. Oleh karna itu jongin sangat senang saat mendengar kabar mereka akan menikah-ntah karna hal ini ataukah karna hal lain jongin tidak tau pasti yang jelas ia sangat senang hari ini.

Sehun memberikan kode pada jongin bahwa mempelai wanita-minseok akan segera datang dan agar jongin bersiap. Sementara jongdae tampak gugup dan sedikit meremas kedua tangannya.

Jongin mulai fokus dengan tuts piano didepannya dan tak lama dentingan piano yang khas dengan suasana pernikahan terdengar. Para hadirin terpekik kagum saat minseok berjalan dengan anggunnya sementara 4 yeoja yang tak kalah cantik sebagai pengiring pengantin mengikuti dibelakangnya. masing masing memegang sebuah buket bunga ditangannya.

Sementara para hadirin fokus pada minseok, jongin sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam permainannya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan karna ia baru berlatih kemarin-salahkan luhan yang baru memberitahukannya.

Setelah minseok berdiri berdampingan dengan jongdae, jongin sibuk memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama tanpa melihat sekeliling.

Dan tanpa ia sadari...sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas, memandang lautan lepas yang berada didepannya. Angin mengibas pelan rambutnya yang digerai dan ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. Semalaman memandang laut ternyata tak membuat gadis ini puas. Melainkan malah membuatnya kembali ingin terus memandangnya dan menghindari keramaian di belakang sana. Uhm..omong omong soal pesta pernikahan, kyungsoo tadi melihat jongin bermain piano dan...yah ia merasa beruntung karna tidak tersandung gaunnya saat pandangannya terfokus pada namja itu. Tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya jika hal itu terjadi.

Dan jongin bisa bermain piano dengan begitu indahnya...satu poin lagi yang disukai kyungsoo darinya.

Tapi tidak, kyungsoo tidak boleh bertindak terlalu jauh karna jongin akan mengira ia adalah seorang yeoja yang agresif. Lagipula kyungsoo tidak seberani itu untuk menyapa jongin terlebih dahulu-kyungsoo rasa jongin tidak tahu akan keberadaannya. Jadi lebih baik ia diam saja disini.

"Hmm.. hallo?"

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan oh sehun menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Masih jam segini tapi jongin sudah mendapat serangan jantung. Empat langkah dihadapannya berdiri Wu sonsae-jongin tidak heran ia ada disini, bisa jadi ia juga kenalan dari jongdae atau minseok. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah wu sonsae sedang asik berbicara noonanya, kim luhan. Dan mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain. Belum hilang keterkejutannya, ponsel dalam saku celana bergetar heboh membuat jongin mengambilnya.

Ternyata ia mendapat 1 pesan masuk dari sehun-oh iya kemana anak itu, sehabis upacara pernikahan ia menghilang begitu saja-jongin yang bingung langsung membukanya dan mendapati...

Astaga.

Sebuah foto dimana sehun dan kyungsoo selca bersama dan tersenyum kearah kamera dengan latar belakang lautan lepas.

Jongin hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja.

Do-lovely-kyungsoo ada disini dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali?!

Melihat gaun yang dikenakannya serupa dengan milik luhan berarti ia adalah salah satu pengiring pengantin dan jongin tidak sadar sama sekali?!

Dan yang terpenting oh-freaking-sehun menemukannya duluan! Dan apa apaan mereka bisa berfoto bersama dengan pose sedekat itu?!-sebenarnya tidak, jongin saja yang berlebihan-dan bagaimana pula kyungsoo bisa secantik itu dan jongin bahkan tidak menyapanya sama sekali?! Kyungsoo pasti sudah melihatnya tadi.

Jongin frustasi. Ia mengetik di keyboard ponselnya cepat untuk membalas pesan.

_'Kau gila. Kau tahu kyungsoo ada disini dan kau tidak memberitahuku!oh sehuuuuuuunnnn! Aku akan mengikatmu ditiang bendera esok senin dan membuat kulit mu hitam! Kau dengar itu?!'_

Getaran cepat pada ponselnya menandakan pesannya dibalas oleh sehun.

'_Oh kim jongin yang malang. Mengapa kau berisik sekali? Kau sudah terlambat selangkah dariku. Aku sedang kencan dengan soo noona, jangan ganggu aku.'_

Apa?!

_'Oh sehun aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada lu noona. I swear._'

'_Pfft coba saja ia takkan percaya padamu. Sudah ya, jangan ganggu aku.'_

Jongin rasanya ingin meledak. Ia mengambil segelas cola yang diberikan oleh pelayan dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"Uhuk!"

"Jongin! Gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana." Ucap jongin bersungut sungut membalas pertanyaan luhan yang mendekat padanya. Ia segera beranjak menjauh dan membungkuk sedikit saat tatapannya bertemu dengan wu sonsae.

Jongin harus mendinginkan kepalanya dan menjauh untuk memikirkan rencana pembantaian untuk oh sehun.

Oh. Kedengarannya kejam sekali.

Tenang saja, ia takkan melakukannya.

Sementara itu luhan terkikik geli saat sehun datang kepadanya.

"Bagaimana noona?"

"Sukses besar hunnie. Lihat ia begitu kesal. Aku kira hanya ucapanmu saja bahwa ia suka dengan kyungsoo. Namun ternyata benar."

"Habis aku sangat kesal melihatnya tidak menyadari keberadaan dokter do padahal sedari tadi yeoja itu menatapnya tak berkedip." Sehun sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya dan berbisik pelan karna demi apa wu sonsae tidak boleh sampai mendengar pembicaraan mereka-kalian ingat dia? sonsae sialan yang kemarin dikatainya, dan memberikan latihan pemanasan dengan begitu kejamnya dan menghukum jongin adalah kakak dari kyungsoo itu sendiri. Sehun hampir mati berdiri saat kemarin bertemu dengannya saat sarapan dan ditanyai macam macam olehnya.

'Kau oh sehun siswa ku kan?'

'Kau siapanya luhan?pacarnya?'

'Kau yakin tidak hanya dijadikan mainan oleh luhan?'

'Atau malah kau yang menjadikannya mainanmu? Mengingat umur kalian yang beda jauh'

'Kalau kau berani menyakitinya bersiaplah bertemu lagi dengan lapangan bola sekolah, oh sehun. Dan kali ini tanpa alas kaki.'

Sudah sepanjang itu dia berbicara padahal sehun belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat sehun tidak ingin perbincangannya dengan luhan sampai terdengar di telinga wu sonsae.

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Ucapan luhan mengembalikan sehun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak ada. Biarkan saja ia bertindak. Sekarang yang noona harus lakukan adalah ikuti aku. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup penting."

.

Tbc

Hello guuys im back! Hehe maaf menunggu agak lama chp 8 nya. Saya sedang (agak) sibuk dikampus dan yang minta chapnya dipanjangin saya minta maaf cuma bisa segini. Huhu sudah dikatakan dari awal bahwa saya mengetiknya dengan smatphone kan? Jadi... ya, maaf kalau kurang panjang readernim. Lagipula kalau panjang panjang ntar takutnya ngebosenin. Hehe

Siapa yang menemukan kejanggalan di chap ini? Tulis di kolom review ya? Haha

Yang nunggu kaisoo moment tenang aja chp depan pasti ada kok (aduuh disini jongin clueless banget ya saya jadi kesel sendiri wkwk) berdoa saja jari saya bisa mengetiknya dengan cepat karna ide chp 9 sudah meronta untuk dituliskan! Kkk

See ya!

-ltmsjh


	9. Pool Kiss

Sejak tadi Jongin mondar mandir di kamar hotelnya dengan sesekali mengumpat kesal karena masih teringat pesan yang dikirimkan sehun. Bagaimana bisa jongin tidak menyadari kehadiran kyungsoo, dan hal itu yang benar benar disesalinya. Alih alih kesal pada sehun-jongin tau ia hanya memanas manasi jongin saja, lagipula anak itu kan sangat terobsesi dengan lu noona sejak lama-ia justru sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Padahal...

Uhuk, kyungsoo hadir di mimpinya setiap malam.

Tapi saat ia muncul dikenyataan, jongin malah tidak sadar.

Pfffttt

Ah lebih baik jongin berenang untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

"Jongin-sshi?"

Kyungsoo reflek memanggil namanya. Dalam hati merutuk mengapa ia berjumpa dengan jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Juga merutuki mulutnya yang ntah kenapa langsung memanggil nama namja itu. Lagi lagi merutuk saat melihat jongin tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Jongin topless. Dan bentuk tubuhnya...

Yatuhan. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya,

I can die in peace now, hati kyungsoo berbicara.

Sejak mendengar pemandangan kolam renang yang sangat cantik pada malam hari dari yixing, kyungsoo sangat bersemangat untuk berendam sejenak disana-padahal hawa cukup dingin tapi ia tetap berkeras. tapi tak ada satupun yang mau menemaninya mengingat para gadis sudah memiliki kekasih masing masing- Luhan onnie sudah pacaran dengan si oh sehun-yang sok asik datang tiba tiba mengajak nya foto bersama, ia bilang untuk kenang kenangan-itu yang ia dengar tadi dari zitao. Dan hal itu sukses membuat mood kyungsoo drop ke level terbawah.

Karena apa?

Karena semua orang menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan di jeju-mumpung ada pesta pernikahan semuanya sepakat untuk berlibur-bersama pasangan masing masing dan mengacuhkan kyungsoo.

Karena apa?

Karena jongin ada disini tapi untuk menyapanya saja ia tak berani.

Padahal jongin hadir setiap malam dimimpinya.

Namun saat ia muncul dikenyataan, kyungsoo malah terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

Ehm, bukan takut sih. Ia hanya terlalu gugup saja.

Dan sekarang lihat? Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Jongin muncul tanpa di duganya!

Tapi tidak saat seperti ini juga. Saat kyungsoo sedang mengenakan bikininya dan ia sangat tidak percaya diri dengan bentuk tubuhnya.

Ukh, aku terlalu gendut. Seandainya saja aku mau ikut latihan fitness rutin dengan ziezie, seandainya saja aku tidak terlalu sering memakan dessert, batin kyungsoo nelangsa.

Kyungsoo berharap ia bisa menyelam saat ini juga, tapi semua tinggal harapan.

Karena jongin yang tadi sedang asik berenang melintasi kolam telah fokus menatap kearahnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan kyungsoo dengan jelas melihat wajah jongin memerah.

Tuh, kan! Jongin pasti malu melihat badanku yang gendut!

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis saja.

Seseorang tolong tenggelamkan aku!

.

Jantung jongin rasanya sudah terlalu kuat berdetak.

Siapa yang akan jongin salahkan sekarang?

Dirinya yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari kyungsoo, atau malah gadis itu sendiri yang ntah mengapa muncul dihadapannya-malam malam begini, memakai bikini pula. Mau membuat jongin cepat gila ya?

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini ketiga kalinya bertemu dengan kyungsoo-tiga tiganya pertemuan yang tidak terencana-tapi jongin masih tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Padahal gadis itu sudah menyapanya.

Padahal gadis itu sangat akrab dimimpinya. Akrab dalam tanda kutip. Pft, dasar jongin pervert.

Ya benar. Dalam mimpi.

Kenyataannya mereka masih sangat canggung satu sama lain.

Jongin harus berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan itu. Ya, harus!

"Kyungsoo noona?" Jongin mendekat dan bersandar di pagar pembatas kolam disamping kyungsoo yang tersenyum canggung padanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

Rambut dan tubuhnya basah karena berenang,

Dan ia mengenakan bikini,

Hominahominahominahomina

Seseorang tolong cuci otak jongin sekarang juga!

.

"Ehm apa kabar?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit-sebenarnya banyak-grogi. Ia berusaha tidak menatap tubuh bagian atas jongin sesentipun.

Karena apa?

Karena bertemu jongin dengan pakaian lengkap saja-apa apaan bahasamu itu do kyungsoo!-ia sudah jantungan.

Apalagi bertemu dengan jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Aku baik. Yeah, bagaimana denganmu noona?"

"Ya seperti yang bisa dilihat." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Ya, kabarmu sangat sexy. Ucap jongin dalam hati.

Apa apaan?!

Jongin langsung menampar nampar wajahnya sendiri karena sudah mukai berfikiran kotor. Pabbo! Jangan sampai kyungsoo berfikir dirinya mesum! Astaga. Sadarlah kim!

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya kyungsoo melihat jongin yang bertindak aneh.

"Gwenchana hehe" jongin tersenyum garing. Berhentilah bertindak bodoh jongin! "Tidak disangka kita bertemu disaat seperti ini noona" jongin terkekeh melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memerah.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dan tidak mendapati seorangpun disini. Kolam ini begitu luas, dengan banyak sekali kerlap kerlip lampu berwarna putih yang cantik. Kolam ini outdoor dan berada di lantai paling atas hotel milik joonmyun jadi kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang diatas sana, serta suara gemuruh ombak yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

U-uh, romantis juga suasananya.

"Ngomong ngomong permainan pianomu sangat bagus." Puji kyungsoo tulus membuat jongin tersenyum malu.

"Bukan apa apa noona, ah ya maaf belum menyapamu sejak pagi" jongin mengelus tengkuknya gugup. Sudah cukup berbasa basinya, jongin sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdekatan dengan kyungsoo disaat begini. Sebaiknya ia cepat pergi sebelum kyungsoo meracuni otaknya.

"Eh itu bukan kesalahanmu hehe" kyungsoo reflek menyentuh bibirnya karena gugup.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, "noona, ada noda lipstik di bibirmu" jongin mendekat ke kyungsoo. Wajah mereka begitu dekat membuat kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Udara malam tiba tiba terasa panas. Ataukah hanya perasaan kyungsoo saja?

Jongin menghapus noda di sudut bibir kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Kini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Apakah kyungsoo akan mendengar detakannya ia tidak ambil pusing. Insting jongin mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekat ke gadis itu. Kini wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat, mungkin saja kyungsoo dapat mendengar deru nafasnya. Jongin awalnya berniat untuk berhenti, namun melihat kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya, jongin menyeringai.

Finally, i got those lips.

Cup.

.

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang saat ia merasakan bibir jongin mengecup miliknya. Jantungnya bertalu talu dan kakinya terasa kram. Ia mungkin saja tenggelam kedasar kolam jika jongin tidak merengkuh pinggangnya erat. Tidak lama memang, namun kecupan itu membuat kyungsoo seakan kehabisan nafas beserta akal sehatnya. Akhirnya jongin melepaskannya, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan lembut yang membuatnya serasa terbang. Kyungsoo terlalu menyukai lelaki ini. Itu yang baru saja ia sadari. Ini pertemuan mereka yang ketiga dan namja itu sudah berani menciumnya. Seharusnya kyungsoo marah dan menamparnya. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah memejamkan matanya.

What the...ternyata diam diam kyungsoo menyukai ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang memerah karna jongin memandangnya begitu lekat-wajah mereka masih begitu dekat menurut kyungsoo-ia tidak tahan ditatapi seperti itu.

Kyungsoo harus menjauh secepatnya karna sekarang ia malu luar biasa.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa jongin" tanpa mendengar jawaban namja itu kyungsoo keluar dari kolam, mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Noona" kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati jongin mengejarnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan mati matian menahan degup jantungnya saat jongin tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku noona, Aku menyukaimu..."

God heaven!

"A-aku..." kyungsoo terbata bata menjawab ucapan jongin.

"Soo, bagunlah"

Kyungsoo menerjabkan matanya dan mendapati ia bukan lagi berada di dekat kolam, Melainkan berbaring di kamar hotelnya. Menghela napas kesal ia melihat yifan yang mengguncangkan bahunya tadi, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Oppa?"

"Hm. Bagunlah. Kita sarapan bersama yang lain" mendengar kata itu tanpa sadar wajah kyungsoo memerah. Ia tidak mungkin bertemu dengan jongin setelah kejadian semalam kan? Ditambah ia bermimpi seperti tadi pfft apa apaan do kyungsoo!

Kejadian yang dimiimpikannya itu nyata. Kejadian dimana jongin menciumnya. Tetapi setelah itu kyungsoo langsung kabur kekamarnya. Tidak ada adegan pelukan dan pernyataan perasaan. Itu hanya dalam mimpinya.

Hufft

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" Yifan menyentuh keningnya. "Tidak kok."

"Ehm. Sepertinya aku tidak usah sarapan oppa."

"Waeyo?"

"A-aku tidak lapar."

"Bohong. Cepat mandi. Aku menunggumu dibawah bersama zizi. Okay?" Belum sempat kyungsoo menjawab, yifan sudah lebih dulu mencium keningnya dan berlalu.

Ucapan yifan bukannya membuat kyungsoo beranjak namun malah kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu. Saat dimana bibir jongin-

"HUAAAAA AKU MALU SEKALIIII"

Uh, untung saja kamar hotel ini kedap suara.

.

"Ayolah jongin!" Luhan susah payah menarik lengan namdongsaengnya. Namun tentu saja sulit mengingat jongin adalah seorang namja yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar.

"Tidak, noona."

"Oh wae? Mengapa sulit sekali membujukmu? Teman temanku selalu bertanya tentangmu. Apa salahnya sih kau datang dan berbaur."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut sarapan bersama kalian. "

"Padahal sehun saja mau ikut. Ia sudah berada dibawah dan ia bahkan akrab dengan mereka semua."

"Sehun kan selalu menempel padamu. Berhentilah berbohong nona kim, tidak mungkin ia akrab dengan wu sonsae"

"Wu sonsae? Maksudmu yifan?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Ia mengajar di sekolahmu?"

"Hm." Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, melihat jongin yang bersantai di sofa sambil menonton tv membuat luhan kembali menarik lengannya.

"Noona, aish! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu kyungsoo, hm?"

"Tentu saja ma-MWO?! Noona kau tahu dari mana...astaga oh sehun aku akan menjadikannya makanan biawak"

"Tahu tidak? Setelah ini kyungsoo tidak pulang ke seoul loh. Ia akan pindah kerumah sakit di taiwan."

"..." jongin diam tidak menoleh kearah luhan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kim jongin." Mendengar nada luhan yang serius membuat jongin menatapnya kaget.

"Noona serius?"

"Hm"

"Dia takkan kembali ke seoul lagi?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Menurutmu? Jadilah laki laki yang jantan kim jongin. Sekarang cepat, ikut aku atau kau akan menyesal."

.

Tbc

Huaaa apa ini yang Saya tulis wkwkwkwkw /kabur


	10. Get Closer

Kyungsoo menunduk-pura pura sibuk dengan sarapannya-saat melihat luhan berjalan menuju meja mereka bersama jongin. Sementara sehun sudah lebih dulu duduk manis dan menikmati sarapannya. Berbeda dengan kyungsoo, tao malah langsung beranjak mendekati pasangan kakak adik itu dan sukses membuat yifan kesal.

"Kau adiknya lu onnie? Salam kenal, aku huang zitao!" Zitao menjabat tangan jongin dengan semangat. Kali ini bukan hanya yifan yang terlihat kesal, namun kyungsoo juga.

"Ah ne, bangapta. Kim jongin imnida." Kata jongin melepaskan tangan tao dan membungkuk sedikit pada semua orang. Kyungsoo heran, walaupun biasanya tao gampang akrab dengan orang, biasanya ia tidak se excited ini untuk berkenal-

"Astaga onnie! Aku tidak tahu dongsaengmu setampan ini!" Pekik tao mengagetkan semua orang. Membuat yifan mendelik kesal serta jongin tersenyum canggung.

"EHM!"

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya zitao bingung melihat yifan yang menatap tajam kearah jongin. Ia kemudian duduk kembali disamping namja tinggi itu dan mencium pipinya lembut. Kyungsoo tak lagi memperdulikan pasangan itu melainkan membalas senyuman jongin yang duduk disampingnya.

Astaga. Ini awkward sekali.

Padahal kyungsoo belum siap bertemu dengan jongin setelah insiden tadi malam.

Insiden di kolam renang dimana jongin mencium-aish!

"Selamat pagi, noona."

"Pagi jongin." Kyungsoo tidak tahu jongin di pagi hari-dimana sepertinya ia habis mandi dan wangi parfumnya tercium begitu jelas oleh kyungsoo. Rambutnya yang terlihat lembut untuk disentuh serta senyumnya yang-

U-ukh bibir itu..

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat jongin berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya jongin bingung.

"Ah. Tidak, bukan apa apa" jawab kyungsoo cepat.

Uh, please calm down kyung.

Sementara kyungsoo pura pura sibuk menikmati sarapannya, kali ini malah jongin yang menatapnya. Jongin menimbang nimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya sebelum kyungsoo pergi ke taiwan. Apakah jongin harus menyatakan perasaannya? Ataukah jongin membiarkan kyungsoo pergi begitu saja?

Jongin tidak mungkin melepaskan kyungsoo dan menyesal kemudian. Tapi ia takut kyungsoo berfikir ini begitu cepat. Mereka berdua bahkan baru bertemu empat kali-dihitung saat sarapan ini-dan jongin sudah akan menyatakan perasaannya? Mereka bahkan tidak kenal baik satu sama lain. Jongin tidak tahu persis hobi, apa yang disukainya atau bahkan umur kyungsoo. Ia-

Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang benar benar diketahuinya?!

Well, kim jongin. Jika kau bisa berfikir lebih cepat kau dapat menanyakannya pada luhan. Tapi jongin tidak menginginkan hal yang instan. Ia ingin mengenal kyungsoo sebagaimana kyungsoo mengenalnya. Lagipula kata luhan kyungsoo masih akan di jeju lima hari lagi, jadi jongin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal gadis itu.

Jongin tersenyum kecil memandangi gadis pujaannya. Kyungsoo pagi ini terlihat begitu memikat. Ia mengenakan dress peach selutut dengan cardigan putih tipis bermotif bunga. Rambutnya ia gerai tanpa aksesoris apapun-tipikal kyungsoo yang tidak pernah mau repot dengan rambutnya, itu yang jongin sadari-serta makeup tipis yang begitu natural. terlihat begitu manis seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Apalagi lipgloss tipis yang dipakainya begitu menarik, setelah rasa strawberry semalam, kali ini rasa apa ya?

Aish! Jongin merutuki fikirannya dalam hati. Bisa bisanya ia sudah memikirkan rasa lipgloss kyungsoo sepagi ini. Gila saja, ia sudah berfikir ingin mencium kyungsoo lagi? Sudah untung semalam ia tidak ditampar oleh gadis itu. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa girangnya jongin saat berhasil mencium kyungsoo. Walaupun ia ditinggal kabur oleh gadis itu dengan wajah memerah malu, tapi tidak menghilangkan rasa bahagia jongin yang tak tertidur semalaman dan hanya tersenyum seperti kehilangan kewarasan. Ia kemudian jadi penasaran bagaimana jika ia mencium kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Well, kim. Bersabarlah sebelum kyungsoo jadi milikmu.

"Kim jongin?" Jongin tersentak kaget saat wu sonsae-yang kebetulan duduk dihadapan kyungsoo-memanggilnya.

"Y-ye sonsae?"

"Berhenti menatap dongsaengku dengan tatapan seperti itu"

M-MWO?!

What the...

Jongin merasa beruntung tidak sedang menelan apapun, karena jika ya dipastikan ia akan tersedak dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Lihat saja semua orang yang ada dimeja kini menampilkan ekspresi yang beragam. Joonmyun beserta yixing terkikik geli, tao menatap yifan bingung, luhan yang pura pura tidak mendengarkan namun tersenyum geli, sehun yang tersenyum miris kearahnya, serta kyungsoo yang menunduk malu.

"Oppa, berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan." Sahut kyungsoo. Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan makan.

Oppa? Tu-tunggu. Jadi benar kyungsoo adalah adik dari yifan sonsae? Sonsae yang..ah sudahlah kalian sudah tau bagaimana ia menyiksa jongin dihari pertama mengajarnya dan sekarang kesialan macam apa yang menimpa jongin sehingga bisa bisanya ia menjadi oppanya kyungsoo?!

Aish. Hilanglah sudah hidup jongin yang tenang.

Entah apa yang menantinya dimasa depan jika yifan tau ia benar benar mengincar adiknya.

Kemudian satu persatu pasangan pamit untuk pergi-mungkin mereka kencan, jongin tidak ambil pusing-sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan berlalu membuat jongin melotot kaget, serta yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan I'm-watching-you yang membuat jongin menelan ludah.

Jongin menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang asik dengan ponselnya, dan beralih ke arah mangkuk sarapan gadis itu yang tersisa setengah.

"Noona, mengapa tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan tersenyum kecil padanya, "aku tidak begitu menyukai bawang goreng jadi yah" gadis itu mengangkat bahunya.

Jongin mengangguk paham-satu poin lagi tentang kyungsoo, gadis itu tidak suka bawang goreng-sudah cukup basa basinya, jongin harus mengajaknya jalan.

"Noona, mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang memandangi hamparan bunga dihadapannya, saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu taman bunga di jeju. Berbagai macam bunga berwarna warni ditata dengan cantik menghasilkan keindahan bagi mata yang memandangnya, begitu juga kyungsoo. Walaupun ia bukan seorang maniak bunga, namun melihat taman yang begitu indah dan asri ini dapat menyenangkan gadis itu juga. Tanpa sadar kyungsoo telah berjalan begitu jauh dari tempat dimana ia memutuskan untuk melihat lihat dan berpisah dengan jongin-tadi namja itu pamit untuk membeli coklat panas karena cuaca cukup berangin dan meminta kyungsoo untuk menunggu sebentar disebuah bangku taman. namun karena rasa penasaran kyungsoo yang cukup tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk melihat lihat-kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dengan gugup, tidak ada seorangpun disekitar sini padahal tadi taman cukup ramai. Taman ini sangat luas dengan beberapa labirin terbuat dari bunga dan rerumputan didalamnya, tentu saja dapat membuat seseorang tersesat kapan saja. Merasa cukup panik-kyungsoo pernah terpisah saat kecil dari ibunya saat berbelanja dan ia tersesat di daerah yang tak dikenalnya hingga malam hari, untung saja seorang polisi menolongnya-kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan yang menurutnya tempat ia datang namun ternyata ia hanya berputar putar saja disana. Ia menghela napas lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar dibangku taman yang tersedia.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kepanikan saat tersesat masih dideritanya karena setelah orangtuanya meninggal, yifan tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi sendirian kecuali ketempat-tempat yang sudah pernah didatanginya. Ia memandangi layar ponselnya, merasa sedikit menyesal karena tidak pernah menanyakan nomor ponsel jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya tanya apakah sekarang jongin dengan mencari-

Drrt drrrt

Ponselnya bergetar dengan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Yobose-"

"Noona! Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara jongin dengan nafasnya yang putus putus, sepertinya namja itu sedang berlari. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega,

"Jongin? A-aku tidak tahu tadi aku hanya melihat lihat sebentar ternyata aku sudah tersesat" kyungsoo menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Ntah mengapa ia merasa begitu lega saat mendengar suara jongin.

"Oke. Noona tenang saja, aku akan menemukanmu" Jongin terdengar sedang menarik napas, "coba lihat sekelilingmu dan lihat bunga apa yang mendominasi disana."

Kyungsoo melihat sekililing, "b-bunga mawar putih, kurasa?"

"Aku tau tempatnya. Tunggu disana. Noona, sebisa mungkin cari tempat berteduh karena hujan sebentar lagi turun."

Tes..tes..

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, saat merasa setetes air mengenai dirinya. Benar saja perkataan jongin, hari yang sedari tadi berangin sekarang sudah mulai mendung dan turun hujan. Kyungsoo bergidik-ia benci hujan -ia menemukan pohon yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk meneduhkannya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu jongin disana.

"Ukh. Dingin sekali." Perasaan kyungsoo saja atau angin berhembus semakin kencang? Padahal kemarin cuaca sangat cerah-ia tidak bisa bayangkan pernikahan minseok dan jongdae tertunda karena badai-kyungsoo berharap jongin segera datang.

.

Tbc

How do you think about this chapter, readernim? Kinda short? Kekeke

Honesty, saya pribadi agak kurang 'sreg' sama chap ini. Bukan karena saya tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan tapi karena menulisnya diselingi dengan beberapa kegiatan jadi yah..'feel' nya kurang dapet. Tapi semoga saja readernim tidak merasa seperti itu ya^^ saya akan berusaha untuk membangkitkan feelnya lagi jadi jangan merasa kecewa yaa hehe

-ltmsjh


	11. Goodnight

Yifan menatap gusar langit mendung dengan angin kencang melalui kaca jendela. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo izin pergi jalan dengan muridnya—si Jongin hitam yang ntah mengapa menjadi dekat dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya, Yifan harus menginterogasi Jongin nanti—dan mereka belum pulang juga sampai sekarang. Ditambah cuaca sangat buruk dan Yifan tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana.

"sudahlah oppa, mereka pasti baik-baik saja." Hibur Tao melihat Yifan yang masih grasak-grusuk memegang handphonenya untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo—tapi tidak bisa karena sepertinya ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif.

"lagipula Jongin itu kan tampan dan keren. Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja." Ukh, sungguh ucapan Zitao tidak ada nyambung-nyambungnya. Membuat mood Yifan bertambah hancur. Si pirang tinggi mengambil jaket yang menggantung dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"aku kekamar Luhan sebentar, menyuruhnya untuk menghubungi Jongin."

"kekamar Luhan? Andwae! Aku ikut!" Tao bergegas mengambil jaketnya juga dan mengekor dibelakang Yifan. "Luhan itu cantik! Kalau oppa tiba tiba suka padanya bagaimana? Lagipula kalian hanya berdua dikamar, pasti akan terjad—"

Yifan mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk menghentikan omongan Tao yang makin ngelantur kemana-mana. Gadis bermata kucing itupun tersenyum malu saat Yifan menatapnya. "Jangan aneh-aneh Zie, aku hanya ingin mencari Kyungie." Yifan kemudian merangkul bahu gadisnya. "lagipula menurutku kau lebih cantik"

Pipi Tao sontak merona dan membuat Yifan terkekeh pelan. "Kajja!"

.

"noona!" Kyungsoo mendongak mendapati Jongin berlari tergesa kearahnya. Jonginpun ikut berteduh di pohon bersama Kyungsoo karena hujan turun semakin lebat.

"Jongin! Untunglah—" Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja itu membuat Jongin membatu.

_Ehm_

Serasa taman ini beserta seluruh pulau Jeju milik mereka berdua.

Jongin mengelus pelan punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar—apa ia ketakutan? Jongin tidak tahu—sambil bergumam "gwenchana noona, aku disini."

Diam diam dada Jongin terasa nyeri saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ntah mengapa muncul tekad dalam dirinya untuk selalu melindungi si cantik ini.

"untunglah kamu datang, aku sangat ketakutan." Kyungsoo masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin. Walaupun jaket Jongin sedikit basah, namun tubuh namja ini terasa sangat hangat.

"…."

"aku pernah tersesat saat kecil dan itu adalah kenangan yang sangat mengerikan." Tanpa Jongin bertanya Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahunya.

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan noona sendirian lagi, aku janji." Jawab Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

_pfft…kesempatan._

"gomawo, diam seperti ini sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan? Kamu sangat hangat."

"bukan masalah, noona." _Sampai matipun tak apa. Haha_ _sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku_, batin Jongin.

"kita akan kembali saat hujan reda."

_Kumohon agar hujan selamanya._

Well, alangkah baiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua saja untuk sekarang.

.

"Lu—" Yifan yang membuka pintu kamar hotel Luhan tanpa mengetuk—dasar tidak sopan—terkaget saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"ups!" Tao memekik kaget. "mian, apa kami menganggu?" ujarnya kepada Luhan dan err—Sehun yang ketangkap basah sedang berciuman.

"Wu Yifan, kau tidak diajarkan untuk mengetuk pintu ya?" ujar Luhan kesal sementara Sehun hanya mengusap tengkuknya—malu.

"aish ternyata siswa ku semuanya penakluk wanita."

"kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Yak Oh Sehun! Berapa umur mu, hah? Beraninya bermain di kamar hotel seorang gadis." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Yifan malah berbalik membentak Sehun—dasar anak pirang ini saja yang tidak kenal kata maaf—hal tersebut membuat Luhan geram dan Sehun hanya cengengesan bodoh dibelakangnya.

"YAK!" Luhan mencubit lengan si pirang dengan garang. "kau sengaja ingin membuatku kesal, ya? Jangan marahi Sehunku, dasar tonggos!"

"apa katamu? Dasar Rusa pedofil." Ujar Yifan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengejek.

"YAK!"

"MWO?!"

Zitao mendesah pelan, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kamar Luhan sambil menonton mereka berdebat tidak penting. Sehun yang bingung dengan dua orang yang saling menghina itupun ikut duduk disamping Tao.

"jangan heran, sejak di universitas mereka memang sudah seperti itu." ucap Tao kemudian dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan.

"aku jadi takut disemprot Yifan sonsae saat disekolah." Sehun meringis mengingat hukuman yang akan ia terima bersama Jongin sekembalinya ke Seoul.

"tenang saja, aku akan mencegahnya." Entah mengapa Tao terlihat seperti malaikat penolong difikiran Sehun. "lagipula Yifan oppa tidak akan lama disekolah itu."

"huh? Kena—"

"YAAA KIM LUHAAAAN!" pekikan Yifan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Ternyata Luhan menggigit lengan Yifan saking geramnya.

_Glek_

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Ternyata Lulunya _ganas_ juga.

Zitao terkikik melihat ekspresi Yifan yang ingin menelan Luhan hidup-hidup. "sudahlah, kalian berdua. Oppa, kau tidak ingat tujuan kita kemari?"

Seakan baru saja disiram dengan air dingin wajah Yifan kembali focus. "Lu, hentikan. Aku ingin kau menghubungi si hitam itu. sekarang."

"huh?" Luhan masih menatapnya kesal sambil meminum air mineral dari botol di meja nakasnya—ternyata gadis ini kehausan karena berteriak—"hitam siapa yang kau maksud?"

"adikmu. Si perebut adikku."

"Jongin?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"ya seingatku kau punya satu adik yang bernama seperti itu" Jawab Yifan kesal melihat Luhan yang lambat paham.

"ada apa dengannya dan Kyungsoo?"

"dia menculik Kyungie dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali."

"Oh—Ziezie, kau ingin cake?" Luhan cuek saja melihat Yifan yang seperti kebakaran jenggot. Gadis bermata rusa itu malah berjalan ke pantry—maklum, kamar gadis ini luas sekali—dan membuka kulkas yang tersedia disana. "aku punya strawberry cheesecake dan red velvet."

"ehm. Sebenarnya aku sedang diet, eonnie."

"diet hanya untuk orang yang tidak bersyukur." Ujar Luhan ketus, "jja~ karena kau tamu ku, maka harus dimakan, Okay?" Luhan menyerahkan piring berisi potongan cake itu pada Tao yang menerimanya seperti ogah-ogahan. Padahal sebenarnya dia _ngiler berat._ Salahkan timbangan di kamarnya yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan nafsu makan seperti ini.

"Nona Kim kau tidak mendengarkanku, hm?" Yifan ikut duduk disana dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"jangan berlebihan Yi. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersama Jongin."

"aku juga sudah mengatakan itu tadi." Sambung Tao.

"lagipula ini masih jam 8 malam, Sonsae." Ujar Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan oleh Yifan.

"pokoknya kau harus telfon Jongin dan menyuruh mereka pulang, sekarang. Cuaca sangat buruk diluar"

"aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja, palingan Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke hotel terdekat."

"Kim Luhan—"

"pokoknya tidak mau. Titik."

"WAE?" ujar Yifan kesal.

"pulsaku habis."

Pfftt…

_Yifan ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang rasanya._

Loh kenapa tidak di laut saja?

O-ow, Yifan itu takut ikan hiu, mana berani dia.

.

Ternyata doa Jongin dikabulkan, langit sudah menggelap namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Kyungsoo dipelukannya sudah mulai kedinginan, Jongin harus bertindak cepat sebelum Kyungsoo-nya sakit karenanya.

"noona"

"hm" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih menyamankan diri dipelukan Jongin—sudah berapa lama mereka seperti ini? Jongin tidak tahu.

"kita pulang saja, ya? Sepertinya hujannya akan lama berhenti." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jongin memutar otaknya agar Kyungsoo tidak kebasahan. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo—walaupun tidak rela—serta melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada Kyungsoo—menyisakan balutan kaos polo putih pada tubuhnya—Walaupun sedikit lembab, namun bagian dalam jaket itu masih terasa hangat. Kyungsoo hanya diam menurut kemudian menerjapkan matanya lucu saat Jongin memasangkan Hoodie yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Jongin tersenyum gemas, _ukh lucu sekali. Rasanya ingin kubawa pulang._

"sudah hangat, noona?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"tapi nanti Jongin kedinginan." Ucap Kyungsoo cemas.

"bukan masalah, ayo." Jongin berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"eh, kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"aku akan menggendong noona."

"tapi aku bisa jalan sendiri, Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng keras, "nanti kaki noona basah, terus masuk angin. Lalu jika noona terpeleset bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin yang cerewet. "baiklah, tapi aku ini berat, lho."

"bukan masalah" Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan berat Kyungsoo di pikulnya. Gadis ini tidak ada berat-beratnya sama sekali. Mengapa ia tidak percaya diri?

"pegangan yang erat, noona."

.

"lalu?" Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin melalui ponsel Sehun—Yifan tidak mau rugi meminjamkan ponselnya untuk menelfon si hitam, katanya—ditatapi Yifan begitu intens nya. Tao yang melihat itu agaknya terheran melihat Yifan yang bertingkah seolah Jongin benar-benar menculik Kyungsoo.

"kau bermalam disana?"

"…."

"baiklah. Akan kusampaikan pada Yifan. Jaga dirimu dan Kyungsoo."

"apa katanya?" Tanya Yifan langsung sesaat setelah Luhan menutup panggilan.

"kau ini tidak bisa membiarkanku bernafas sebentar saja ya? Mereka menginap di hotel Shinju"

"M-MWO? Kau serius, Lu?! Sialan si Jongin itu, aku akan menyusul kesana."

"tidak bisakah kau tenang, sedikit? Adikku tidak sebrengsek itu kau tahu?" Luhan menatap Yifan kesal. "ada pohon tumbang yang menghalangi jalan karena angin kencang, baru akan diangkat esok hari dan mereka tidak bisa lewat sekarang. Oleh karena itu mereka menginap di hotel terdekat."

"kau yakin mereka tidak—"

"ku yakin Jongin cukup sadar untuk menjaga gadis yang disayanginya."

Yifan terdiam.

"oppa, sudahlah. Terimakasih, Lu. Kami akan kembali kalau begitu." Tao membungkuk dan menarik tangan Yifan untuk berdiri. Namja pirang itu masih mendengus kesal namun mengikuti langkah Tao keluar kamar Luhan.

"bye!" ucap Luhan pada Tao sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Yifan yang badmood. Tanpa gadis bermata seperti rusa itu sadari, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangat Sehun membuat Luhan kegelian.

"Hun-ah—"

"Lu" ujar Sehun dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Luhan merinding.

"w-wae?" ujar Luhan gugup.

"sampai dimana kita tadi?"

.

"m-mwo? Cuma tersisa satu kamar?" ujar Jongin kesal. Resepsionis hotel itu menunjukkan raut meminta maaf.

"kami mohon maaf Tuan, sekarang ini sedang musim liburan ditambah terjadinya kecelakaan pohon tumbang membuat banyak pengunjung check-in malam ini." Jongin menghela napas jengah. Sejujurnya ia ingin mencari hotel lain, namun melihat wajah Kyungsoo—dengan tubuh yang tenggelam dalam jacket Jongin—berusaha menahan kantuk, Jongin akhirnya memesan kamar itu.

"gwenchanayo, noona?" Tanya Jongin perihal apakah Kyungsoo bermasalah jika satu kamar dengannya. "aku janji tidak akan macam-macam."

"gwenchana. Aku tahu itu" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dengan mata berair—sungguh, ia sangat mengantuk dan hanya membutuhkan sebuah ranjang sekarang.

"kamsahamnida." Ujar Jongin saat menerima kunci kamar yang diberikan resepsionis. Ia kemudian menuntun Kyungsoo untuk memasuki lift. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja didalam lift dan menuju kamar mereka—ekhm, wajah Jongin sepertinya sudah memerah—dilantai 12.

"noona.." panggil Jongin memecah keheningan.

"hm?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya. Namun tangannya segera ditahan Jongin. "jangan ucek matamu, itu tidak baik." Jongin tersenyum lembut membuat dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh hebat.

"apa noona sangat mengantuk?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"aku tidak biasa tidur terlalu malam, Jongin." _Satu lagi poin tentang Kyungsoo._

"ayo kugendong saja." Jongin kembali berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"ah-annieyo, kau pasti lelah. Lagipula—"

"ayolah noona, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ini masih dilantai 5. Aku tidak ingin noona kelelahan."

"tapi.."

"noona bisa tidur dipunggungku, ayo." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

"gwenchana" Jongin tertawa kecil. "lagipula noona tidak berat, kok. Ayolah, kakiku bisa kram kalau berjongkok terus seperti ini." Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Jongin.

Jongin kemudian berdiri dengan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil merasakan hawa AC yang rendah—ditambah ia hanya memakai kaos polo yang sudah basah terkena hujan tadi. Jongin tidak merasakan pergerakan yang berarti dari Kyungsoo. Apakah ia sudah tertidur?

"noona?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin tersenyum kecil mendapati Kyungsoo yang tertidur begitu cepatnya. Akhirnya lift terbuka dan mereka sampai di lantai 12. Jongin berjalan di lorong menuju kamar _mereka._ Setelah sampai didepan pintu, dengan satu tangan ia berusaha mengambil kunci kamar dari kantung jeansnya.

Click

Pintu terbuka. Jongin segera membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang satu-satunya, kemudian melepaskan jaket Jongin yang lembab, serta sepatu gadis itu. Jongin kemudian menyelimuti gadis itu dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur seperti bayi.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang menggeliat lucu dalam tidurnya, Jongin tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo cukup lama menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada gadis yang dikasihinya itu.

"goodnight." Ujarnya lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo cukup nyaman, Jongin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk menjemput alam mimpi.

**To Be Contiuned**

saya gamau banyak cuap-cuap. cuma mau bilang maaf banget karena lama banget ga ngupdate ff ini. sempat kena writer-block tapi yeah I can handle it.

makasih yang masih mau ngikutin ff ini dan jangan lupa reviewnya agar saya punya semangat buat ngelanjutinnya ^^

ps : dont forget to read my ff 'TWINS' too.

peace and love!

_**-prettyace**_


End file.
